


Reunion

by Annie6211



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone suddenly is helping out the Avengers and when Steve finds out who it is, he's in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Captain America grunted as he pushed off the doombot, and immediately spun to face the remaining…twenty. Lovely. They had multiplied in the time he had been fighting off others. He sighed heavily, but threw himself into the throng.

“Team check.” Steve shouted, which was unnecessary since his comm was on, but the only thing he could do was shout when he was surrounded by electrified robots that were trying to kill him.

“Natasha and I are having some problems.” Clint’s heavy breathing told him, “About a half mile down the street. I don’t remember there being this many last time.”

“When did you get on the ground?” Steve questioned.

“I called him, too many.” Natasha grunted and he heard the distinct sound of a widow’s bite out electrifying one of the robots.

“Tony? Thor?”

“I and the mighty green man are protecting the civilians. These robots are being…annoying.” Thor tested out the semi-unfamiliar word and Steve allowed himself a quick wry grin. “I can see you if you are in need of assistance?”

“I’m good.” Steve sighed, shield flying out to hit a few other doombots. “Tony?”

“Yeah, I got to admit Doctor Dumbass has really upped the ante this time. Did you know that some of these bots can fly?” Steve groaned. “I’m circling the area with about fifty of them on my tail…wait…fourty…wait…what the hell? They’re falling from the sky.” Steve’s eyes narrowed and he kicked over the last doom bot, looking to the skies.

Robots were dropping, landing on the streets, some luckily managing to knock out some of the others bots. Natasha and Clint managed to finish off the rest of their robots and Thor and the Hulk finished protecting the civilians and met Steve in the middle. Clint and Natasha were soon to join. Tony landed at their feet.

“Okay Legolas, that was the work of a sniper. How did you manage that? Did you clone yourself when I wasn’t looking?” Tony questioned. Clint spared him a dry look.

“Did you see arrows?” he asked rhetorically.

“Nope.” Someone that wasn’t Tony answered. The Avengers turned to the masked man, who’s metal arm glinted in the sun. “It looked like you were in need of some help.” The man sounded amused.

“The Winter Soldier isn’t known to help.” Natasha cut in, eying the man. “He is also known to be Russian.” Steve’s brow furrowed. He had no accent…well, that was a lie. He had a Brooklyn accent. Brooklyn accent…great sniper….Steve’s eyes widened.

“He is. I’m not the Winter Soldier. The Red Room trained him into me, but I just got rid of him.” The man explained. Natasha’s expression cleared, and she almost smiled.

“Good…Avengers…this is the man who trained me, a…friend.” She smiled for real. “This is my mentor, Yasha-“

“No, my name is-“

“Bucky.” Steve whispered. The man’s face snapped to look at him. As did the others. The man reached up, carefully pulling the mask from his face.

Steve burst forward, throwing his arms around Bucky and pressing their lips together. Bucky immediately wrapped his arms around the other man, tugging him even closer. Steve felt the cool metal on his back, but didn’t let it affect him.

This was Bucky. Bucky is alive. Bucky didn’t die.

Steve repeated the mantra as he peppered kisses all over the other man’s face. Bucky laughed lightly. “Seriously Steve, I think you’re freaking your friends out.”

Steve froze, lips still pressed against Bucky’s forehead. Right. The Avengers. He carefully extracted himself from Bucky’s arms, slowly spinning to face the others.

“Hello Avengers.” Steve winced, but hid it well. “Successful mission, good job. You…you are dismissed.” He tried.

Natasha crossed her arms, one eyebrow raised and the babiest of smirks on her lips. Clint was gaping at him in disbelief. Thor was grinning widely. Tony had his faceplate down, but Steve could almost feel the smirk. The newly Bruced out Hulk was just watching in confusion, having put on some pants.

And he knew that he wasn’t getting off that easily.

Natasha started prattling off in Russian and Bucky laughed loudly, before nodding and speaking back. She nodded, smirk growing as she turned her eyes back to Steve.

“So, is this why you were so interested in the LGBT rights of this century?” Steve’s face flamed up at Tony’s comment, but he decided that it certainly wasn’t the worst Tony could have dished out. Besides, none of them seemed disgusted or…surprised.

“Why aren’t you surprised?” Steve questioned, eyes narrowing. Thor decided to answer for them.

“Well Good Captain! It was a well set up surprise! The Soldier of Winter came to S.H.I.E.L.D many a month ago and paid penance for his former transgressions and was welcomed by Fury to the Avengers!”

Steve’s eyes widened and suddenly everyone decided that now was the time to go.

“Pepper is expecting-“

“Coulson wants me to debrief-“

“I need rest after Hulking out-“

“Fury wanted to see me-“

“And Thor!” Clint blurted, dragging the Asgardian to ‘go see Coulson.’

Steve slapped a palm to his forehead. He really couldn’t decide whether to love or be annoyed with his fellow Avengers.

When Bucky leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist. Steve decided to go for love.


End file.
